Vampire Knight:Truth or Dare EXTREME (Revamped)
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: Welcome to Vampire Knight: Truth or Extreme! where we take truth or dares to the EXTREME...I think...anyways me and my bestie will be accepting requests from you to torture..er...I mean make this show as fun...sometimes dangerous...as possible! Expect randomness, Coca-Cola, romances (?), pain, yaoi and yuri (? I bet he put that in there...), sparkles, and...um...extreme events?


**Hello people! TakumaIchijoLuver here! I'm am back with (yet another) new story that's probably overdue.**

**I while back I made a truth or dare story but was taken off cuz I broke a rule (-_-) but now I'm back with a new, revamped version of the story so yay! I hope you all who read will send truths and some awesome dares for the VK cast and the two OCS! Now it's time for the promo version so read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE OCS!**

* * *

**Show Commercial Promo**

A camera turns on to reveal a teenage girl, smiling.

"Heya peeps, Nikki here! And I'm here to promote my truth or dare show with all the vampire knight characters. The show is called: Vampire Knight Truth or Dare Extreme! Hahahaha! You will see Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, and Ruka, oh and possibly Rido and Ichiru go through extreme dares and tell their deepest, darkest secrets!" Nikki said laughing in a creepy tone.

"Dude, when are you going to push Kain on top of me?! I've been waiting for ten minutes!" a voice shouted, impatiently. "Not now Miguel!" Nikki shouted. "I'm promoting our new show and I'll push Kain on top of you later!"

A teenage boy is seen strolling into the room. He went over to Nikki and wrapped an arm around her neck. "This is Miguel. He is my very perverted co-host" Nikki said as she gestured to the boy beside her, earning a glare from said boy. "I'm not _that_ perverted" he said. "Yes, you are and you're thirsty as well" Nikki said. Miguel's glare intensified and he tightened his arm around Nikki's neck. She made a gurgling noise and tried to push Miguel away to no avail. Miguel brought his face close to Nikki so that they're cheeks were touching. He looked to the camera and smiled. "Yup. Me and my bestie are doing a truth or dare show with the vampire knight cast. I hope you send in some yaoi-themed dares that forces them to-" he said as he did the peace sign but was cut off when Nikki pushed him away. "Shut up, Miguel" she said with a laugh.

"Anyways, I might have done something to anger two people…" Miguel said, nervously. Nikki looked at him and asked "What did you do?"

"GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE, MIGUEL!"

Said boy quickly grabbed Nikki and pulled her over to the closet. "Do. Not. Move." He said as he disappeared into the closet and closed the door.

Seconds later, Zero and Kaname burst into the room, both red-faced and looking angry. "Where is that little shit?" Zero said angrily as he began searching the room. Kaname did the same. "What do you want with Miguel? I know he's thirsty but why would you guys agree to do _that_ with Miguel?" Nikki smirked. She felt the back of her shirt being gripped and she turned slightly to see the closet door open slightly. She could see Miguel glaring at her from the closet. She turned back to see Zero and Kaname glaring at her. "I'm joking. Here that, I'm _joking_" Nikki said. "What did Miguel even do to you guys?"

"That little shit, whose your best friend, pushed Kiryu on top of me yelling 'Kiss!' and 'Fuck!' and 'I know you two want to fuck each other so bad and so hard!'" Kaname said, angrily. "Yup, that sounds like Miguel. A dirty, perverted, thirsty 16-year old boy" Nikki said, nodding as she felt Miguel gripping her shirt tighter. "If you won't shut the fuck up and stop bashing on me, I'll rip your clothes off and expose you to all the boys in this house" Miguel whispered, menacingly. "Is he in the closet, Nikki?" Kaname asked. "Huh?" Nikki said, focusing back on Zero and Kaname. "He's in the closet isn't he?" Kaname asked, as he narrowed his eyes. Just as Nikki was about to deny the fact that was totally true, Takuma stepped into the room.

"Hi, guys! Hi Nikki-chan!" Takuma said happily. "Takuma-kun!" Nikki said happily as she ran over to him. Since Miguel had a hold on her shirt, he was pulled out of the closet and face-planted on the carpeted floor. "Found him" Zero said. Miguel looked up with blood pouring from his nose. "My nose…" he whined and he got up and sat cross-legged on the carpet and held his nose. "And fuck you Nikki. I'm not thirsty!" he shouted. "Quit lying Miguel" Nikki said happily as she looked at Takuma.

"So what are you and Miguel planning that you had to kidnap us?" Takuma asked. "It's not kidnapping" Miguel said. "Yeah, we just took you guys away from your home without your permission" Nikki said in a 'duh' tone. "And what we're planning to do with you guys is a SURPRISE!" she added happily. "Is it a good surprise?" Takuma asked, excitedly. "Yup!" Nikki said happily. "You said that a little too happily" Zero said narrowing his eyes. "But I'll let it pass since I have to beat the shit out of this scrawny kid right over here" he added gesturing to Miguel, who visibly paled. "Oh, I have to do that too" Kaname said, glaring at Miguel, who started trembling. "Well, I'm going to leave before things get ugly" Takuma said as he walked over to the door. "Bye guys, bye Nikki-chan!" he said happily before disappearing out the door. "Bye, Takuma-kun!" Nikki shouted happily.

"It's so obvious you have a crush on him…." Miguel said. "N-No, I don't!" Nikki said as her cheeks turned red. "I don't know why you get so flustered when I bring up the fact that you like Takuma. I mean just admit it and tell me. I told you who I had a crush on, why can't you just tell me your crush?" Miguel asked. "Well, you have no shame!" Nikki said. "I do have shame and what does that have to do with what I just said?" Miguel asked. "S-Shouldn't you be worrying about the fact Kaname and Zero are going to beat the snot out of you?" Nikki asked as she watched Miguel go pale again at that comment. "Now where were we?" Zero said as he glared down at Miguel. Miguel's eyes widened and he slowly crawled away until his back hit the wall.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

A girl's scream reached the ears of the four people in the room. A familiar girl's voice. "Yuki!" Kaname and Zero shouted at the same time. They ran out the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to reach their golden girl first. Thumps and thuds were heard.

Miguel looked up to see Nikki holding a recorder. She pressed a button and the screaming stopped. "Honestly when it comes to Yuki, those two are complete idiots" she said as she put the recorder away. "How the fuck did you get a recording of Yuki screaming?" Miguel asked. "Don't ask" Nikki said. She turned to look at the camera. "Damnit, this thing's been recording everything!" she exclaimed as she bent so her face was in front of the camera. "Why don't you just edit the parts you don't want out?" Miguel asked as he stood up. "I can't" Nikki said as she straightened back up. "Why?" Miguel asked as he walked over to Nikki. "Um…I might've…possibly…did a livestream" Nikki said nervously. "What?! So billions of people just saw what happened?!" Miguel shouted in disbelief. Nikki nodded. "Fuck" Miguel said.

"I think it's a good time to end this promo sort of thing" Nikki said with a smile. "Yeah, I need to get back at Nikki for calling me thirsty" Miguel said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Nikki's neck once again. Nikki glared at him and said "You wish" They both glared at each other for a moment before remembering the camera was still on. They both turned to the camera with fake smiles on their faces. "Anyways, that's it for our promo!" Miguel said happily. "Yeah, that's it for _my_ promo! Send in some truths and dares for our Vampire Knight cast and us if you want!" Nikki said happily.

"AHHHH!" Nikki screamed. "W-Why did you slap my butt?" she asked as she looked at Miguel. "Thirsty bitch. I never touched your ass. Maybe you're the sexually frustrated one" Miguel smirked. "I'm not sexually frustrated. Y-You're the sexually frustrated one. Always hearing dirty words and thinking in the wrong way about some words. A-Anyways…you know I scared of d-doing…'it'…." Nikki mumbled as she pushed Miguel away with a blush on her face. "Yeah, I know…and now billions of other people know that too…" Miguel said as he gestured to the camera. Nikki's eyes widened as Miguel laughed."A-At least I'm not afraid of clowns" Nikki said. That made Miguel's laughing stop. "O-Other people are scared of clowns too you know!" he said. "And other people are scared of 'that' too!" Nikki said. "I gotta end this livestream it went on for too long"

"Yeah, end it and push Kain on top of me" Miguel said. "Thirsty…." Nikki mumbled. "What?!" Miguel said surprised. "Nothing, nothing…" Nikki said as she walked over to the camera. "No, you said something so I want to know what you said!" Miguel shouted.

"Please send in some truths and dares so we can start our show!" Nikki said happily. Miguel could be heard shouting for Nikki to tell him what she said but Nikki continued to ignore him. "Bye for now! Hope to see ya in our future episodes" she added happily as she reached for the top of the camera. A click was heard and the screen turned black.

* * *

**So that's the end of the promo! Hope you guys enjoyed! If you want to send in some requests you can put it in the reviews or just PM me. I'm fine with either.**

**I guess I should go now and I apologize for not updating often. I've been busy throughout the months. I promise I will try (keyword: try) to update my stories more frequently. I hope I see you all in Episode 1...which is the next chapter...I'm trying to be creative...**

**Gotta go now! Bye! =)**


End file.
